1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an impact tool for performing a linear hammering operation on a workpiece, and more particularly to a technique for cushioning a reaction force during hammering operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hammering operation by an impact tool is performed with a hammer bit being pressed against a workpiece by application of user's forward pressing force to a tool body. At this time, the hammer bit is pushed to the tool body side (rearward) and an impact bolt is retracted together with the hammer bit and comes in contact with a tool body side component.
By such contact, the tool body is positioned with respect to the workpiece. In this state, when the hammer bit performs a striking movement, the hammer bit is caused to rebound by receiving a reaction force from the workpiece and the reaction force is transmitted to the tool body. Therefore, a reaction force cushioning mechanism for cushioning the striking reaction force is provided in prior art impact tools. For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-279587 discloses such an impact tool.
In the known impact tool, however, further improvement is desired to realize size reduction.